Computer-based systems typically contain semiconductor devices, such as memory devices. The semiconductor devices are controlled by a controller, which may form part of the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer or may be separate therefrom. The controller has a data receiving apparatus as well as an interface for communicating information with the semiconductor devices. Known interfaces include parallel interfaces and serial interfaces.
Parallel interfaces use a large number of pins to read and write information. As the number of pins and wires increases, so do a number of undesired effects, including inter-symbol interference, signal skew and cross talk. These effects are exacerbated at high operating frequencies. When semiconductor devices are connected to one another via their interfaces in a point-to-point fashion, a serial interconnection of semiconductor devices may be formed.